


Poison

by little_frodo



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Suddenly, there was Ivy. And Jax knew: this wasn't going to end good.





	

Jax took a deep breath before he turned back to Tara again.

She was standing a bit offside, and in her face there were still angry lines from the fight they had before. Jax hated it – he had never been the type of guy who liked to argue with someone – especially not with his love. But this theme was meanwhile swallowed. Taras everlasting jealousy because of nothing and nothing again.

“Tara...”, Jax began, but Taras eyes narrowed. 

“What? First you told me you only got drunk with Opie, but then suddenly there were all these women.. out of nowhere, hm?”

“Tara, god dammit, they are cousins from Bobby. One of them is bringing her daughter today, so it's fucking family! Just fucking stay back with your jealousy. It sucks.”

Tara bit her lips angrily, but didn't say anything else than a soft snort. Jax rolled his eyes and went to the workshop without looking back.

Enough was enough.

What was Tara expecting? He had done everything for her, she was his old lady. And she had nothing better to do than just annoying him with her damn jealousy day in, day out. He really loved her – but the last weeks had been horrific. 

His face wasn't looking happy at all, he knew it – because Juice started laughing when he entered the workshop.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, bro?”, he grinned, but Jax just waved at it.

“Don't even ask.”, he murmured and began checking his bike. For five minutes everything went well, but then Jax teared his hair and threw the cloth that he used for cleaning away. 

“I'm gonna get some beer.”

“For me too, bro!”, Juice said but Jax didn't really heard it. He was all on his way out and deep in his thoughts.

Jax was just grabbing a second beer out of the fridge – he had gulped down the first one with one sip – when a soft voice behind him was startling him.

“Hey, ahm... do you know where Bobby is?”

He didn't know the voice, but it was friendly – and female. He slowly turned around.

In front of him there was standing a young woman, young as blood if he wasn't wrong – long, black hair that fell down wildly off her shoulders, light blue eyes and lips that seemed to be made for impassioned kisses. She was smaller than Jax, but taller than Tara; her long legs were stuck in black boots, she was wearing black pants and an used tshirt. Jax recognized that it was a shirt from iron maiden. And if this wasn't enough of an appearance, that woman was carrying a smile on her lips that let Jax forgot his stress immediately.

He put down his beer and started to grin.

“Bobby? He's not here. Why?”, he answered after he had looked over her for a short time – even if it seemed for an eternity for him. She replied his smile and stroked back a long streak of her black hair.

“Well, he's my mothers cousin, and somehow I've lost them all and I don't know where they are. Really big here. I'm Ivonne.”

“Ivonne, unique name right here. Where does it come from? My name is Jax.” he said and took the daintily hand that was gave to him. Ivonne smiled; she took a short gaze at his frock.

“Vice president, I see. Well then I came to the right person.”, she smiled and looked back to Jax after she had watched his patch a bit longer.

Jax smiled softly. It was a strange feeling getting that much attention again, he thought and nodded into the direction of the fridge. 

“You want a beer? The vice president spends one. And then we go and search Bobby for you. Well he said that someone else was coming, but I didn't know when and stuff.” , he said and took a second beer out if the fridge after Ivonne had nodded. 

They toasted, than Jax turned towards her. “So, where does your name come from?”

She swallowed her sip and leaned back against the counter. “It's russian. Everyone calls me Ivy, though you can too if you want to. I like it better.”

“Sure I'll do.”

“Are you on the party tonight? Bobby said there's gonna be a BBQ and you guys are partying a bit.”, Ivy said and took another sip. Jax gazed over to her throat, her legs. The small hands that held the beer as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She was beautiful, no question. Very beautiful.

“Yeah, I'm not gonna miss that.”

“That's cool. Most of them are not that young, aren't they? Except for Halfsack and Juice, maybe.”

Jax laughed.

“I'm not your age anyways. You're not even 25, Ivy, I guess.”

“No, that's true. I'm 19.”

“So young.” Jax laughed and took a sip. 19, dammit. She was not even allowed to drink beer. He thought she was older. What's the matter with it, he thought. You have Tara, you are happpy with her. Normally.

“Well, seems so. So, see you there?”

Ivys blue eyes glowed.

Jax nodded.

“Yeah.”


End file.
